Peg in Wonderland (LittleRedRockz)
Cast *Alice - Peg (Corn & Peg) *Alice's Sister - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Dinah - Kion (The Lion Guard) *The White Rabbit - Marty (ToonMarty) *The Doorknob - Cat (CatDog) *The Dodo - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Kiyoshi and Maroshi (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *The Walrus - Alex (Madagascar Madagascar Escape 2 Africa and Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted *The Carpenter - Marthy (Madagascar Madagascar Escape 2 Africa and Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted *Bill The Lizard - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1967) *Red Rose - Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) *White Rose - Luna Petunia *The Caterpillar - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) *Bird In The Tree - Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) *Cheshire Cat - Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *The Mad Hatter - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) *The March Hare - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *The Dormouse - Harvey Beaks *Queen Of Hearts - Mandy (Totally Spies!) *King Of Hearts - Luc (Looped) Scenes of Parts * Peg in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits * Peg in Wonderland part 2 - Peg is Bored ("In a World of My Own) * Peg in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the ToonMart ("I'm Late") * Peg in Wonderland part 4 - Peg meets Cat/The Bottle on the Table * Peg in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Peg ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") * Peg in Wonderland part 6 - Peg meets Kiyoshi and Maroshi ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") * Peg in Wonderland part 7 - "The Lion and the Zebra" * Peg in Wonderland part 8 - "Old Father William" * Peg in Wonderland part 9 - A Bear with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * Peg in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Girls ("All in the Golden Afternoon") * Peg in Wonderland part 11 - Peg meets Shan-Yu/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" * Peg in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Peg * Peg in Wonderland part 13 - Peg meets The Cheshire Cat ("Twas Brilling") * Peg in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song) * Peg in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The ToonMart Arrives Again) * Peg in Wonderland part 16 - The Tugley Wood * Peg in Wonderland part 17 - Peg Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") * Peg in Wonderland part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Characters' March/Mandy, The Queen of Hearts * Peg in Wonderland part 19 - The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again * Peg in Wonderland part 20 - Peg's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) * Peg in Wonderland part 21 - Peg's Flight/The Finale * Peg in Wonderland part 22 - End Credits Gallery Capture.png (2).jpg|Peg as Alice SirDudley CharactersProfilePhoto.png|Sir Dudley Ding Dong as The Cheshire Cat Scenes Peg are in the Bottle by LittleRedRockz.jpg Category:LittleRedRockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs